Hidden Away
by Adeleatron
Summary: It's 1939, 1st September, World War 2 has started. Serena Campbell traveled from Germany to England, she was a jew, so she escaped the Nazis. Serena had a friend called Adrian Fletcher, he knew someone who Serena could stay with. Bernie Wolfe. As Serena and Bernie were going to live together until the War had ended, Bernie couldn't let any secrets slip, but Serena wasn't giving up.
1. Chapter One

**_Chapter One_**

1st September 1939, World War 2 started. Sirens screaming when enemy planes were spotted. Families running to the nearest shelter, grounds shaking from the impact of the bombs destroying homes, destroying memories. In the shelters, children sang with shaky voices, tear stained cheeks, dust on their faces. They were all in this together.

Two months after the War had started, Berenice Wolfe heard a knock on her door, who could it be? Probably Marcus Dunn trying to get his leg again, which is definitely not going to happen. Berenice opened the door and was surprised to see a woman, about the same age as herself, short brown hair, ankle length, dark blue dress with a long black coat. She was beautiful, utterly gorgeous. "Hello, can I help you?", Berenice said with a slight concern as to why she was here and who she was.

"H-hello, are you Berenice Wolfe? Adrian Fletchers friend?" The woman replied, she was Jewish. Oh shit. "Yes, I am, and you are? Hold on, please step inside you'll catch your death out there", Berenice helped the woman inside her small house. "My name is Serena Campbell, I asked Fletch if he had any English friends I could stay with when I flew over here, he said your name and apparently you said I could stay here? If it's a problem I can go, you see...I'm a Jew...I've lost my family... I'm so scared..", Serena spoke and then tears crawled down her, Berenice embraced the poor woman until she had stopped crying. "Of course, your bedroom is all ready upstairs, it's on the right next to my room, oh and please, call me Bernie", Bernie rested her hand on Serenas shoulder and gave her a warm smile which warmed Serenas heart and calmed her nerves. "Thank you, thank you so much Bernie, I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you! I promise to help clean up the house, do the dishes, get shopping, I will do everything!" Serena beamed at the lovely Blonde woman. "Haha! No ones ever offered to do anything for me let alone clean my entire house! But that would be very much appreciated, thank you Serena", Bernie showed Serena to her bedroom and left her to settle in. Serena only had a little suitcase to put all her clothes in. Bernie liked Serena, she was friendly, helpful and she could tell Serena was a very powerful and independent woman, just like herself.

Once Serena had finished packing her few clothes away neatly she headed downstairs to get acquainted with her new English friend Bernie.

"Hello, the bedroom is lovely, thank you ever so much for letting me stay here, it means the world to me", Serena said to Bernie who was washing up the dishes with a white apron on and her blonde curls tied in a small pony tail. "Serena, there's no need to thank me, I love helping people, and it would be nice to have some company and help around the house anyway", Bernie turned around and looked at Serena with a warm smile which reached her eyes. " I'm surprised such a beautiful and kind woman like you doesn't have a husband, or have you got a lover?", Serena wanted to know everything about this woman if she was going to live with her until the war had ended.

Bernie turned around and started washing the dishes again. "Ahh, no, a husband I don't have, never want a husband, and I don't have a lover, one day I hope to have one though, but it's too complicated...", Bernie said quietly, she hoped Serena didn't ask anymore questions about this subject in her life. "Why is it so complicated? You could get a man quite easily you know? Well even though nearly all men are out fighting in the war, but not for long hopefully", Serena walked over, picked up a cloth and started drying the dishes. "It's not that, there is a man who wants me, he is very kind and sweet, also handsome but, he's not really my thing...", Bernie dared not to tell Serena the truth, how she is a lesbian and how her lover Alex died by getting hit by a bomb in her sleep. Bernie took deep breaths to calm her nerves. "So what is your thing then? You like, bad boys?", Serena gave Bernie a smerk and nudged her arm and giggled. "Haha, no no, I don't really want to talk about it to be honest, It's not exactly allowed." Bernie tried to stop this conversation going anywhere near the truth, but Serena wasn't really one to give up. Bernie started stacking the dishes to take her mind off things. "What do you mean it's not allowed? It's not illegal to have a lover! Well unless you're...a lesbian then yes that's illegal, but I don't see why it's illegal to be honest, love is love, no matter what gender." Serena finished the drying up and kept her eyes on Bernie, she never noticed how beautiful Bernies body was, she was magnificent. "It's not allowed", Bernie repeated, she wanted to tell Serena, now she knew Serena was ok with lesbians. "Bernie...are you a lesbian?, Is that why you're not married?, It's ok just tell me", Serena linked all the excuses up, Bernie had to be a lesbian, or was it something else? Bernie stopped what she was doing and went upstairs to her bedroom, she couldn't confess her true self.

Serena stood there and wondered what she did wrong. Moments later Bernie came back downstairs, she looked like she had been crying...she was dressed and looked like she was ready to go out. "I-I'm going out shopping, I will be back soon...", Bernie said quietly and left the house.

'What did I do?' Serena asked herself. Serena made her way upstairs, every step was loud because of the creaks. She went past Bernies room, the door was slightly open, Serena looked quickly and she saw, on Bernies bed were some pictures spread out, what were the pictures of? Serena wanted to know...but dare she go into Bernies room uninvited when Bernie wasn't here?

Would Bernie be mad? Serena started to open the door and suddenly she was attacked by something, something that wasn't human...


	2. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two_**

"OUCH GET OFF!...wait...you're a dog? Bernie has a dog? I got attacked by a dog...what a time to be alive", Serena rolled her eyes at how silly all this was, she got attacked by a bloody dog. As the dog ran down the stairs Serena sat on Bernies bed, clothes were scattered all over the wooden floor. "I did think she would be a messy one", Serena said and smiled. She picked up the first picture that was next to her, the picture showed Bernie, slightly younger but more happy, she was holding hands with...another woman...who had short brown hair, much younger than Serena and much more attractive Serena thought. She knew Bernie was a lesbian...but what happened to this woman? Or maybe Bernie isn't a lesbian, maybe she was Bernies sister?

Serena picked up another photo, the photo showed Bernie again, in the same clothes as the other one, kissing the woman with her arms wrapped around her waist. Definitely a lesbian. Serena felt a sudden chill of jealously. How am I jealous? I'm straight, I had a husband...well I say 'husband', more of an animal who used me for sex, it wasn't even good sex to be quite honest.

Serena spent about half an hour looking at the photos of Bernie and this woman. Serena couldn't help but feel jealous, Bernie was so happy. She wanted to make Bernie this happy again, but how could she? She was straight...or was she? She couldn't have feelings for another woman, surely to goodness not. She didn't see anything wrong with two woman loving each other or two men. It felt normal. It was normal.

Serenas thoughts were interrupted by the bedroom door opening, Serena dropped the photos all over the floor as she jumped...it was Bernie.

"Bernie I'm so sorry I shouldn't have-", Serena started to say before Bernie interrupted. "So now you know, happy now?", Bernie looked down at the floor. How dare Serena go into her room and look at her private things? Serena now knows about Alex. She's done for, even though Serena said she supports it all. But Bernie didn't want anyone to know. "Bernie...I can't believe I did this... I'm so sorry, I'll pack my things and go somewhere else... I'm sorry...", Serena went past Bernie until she felt a hand grab her arm. "I think I should explain, you're probably wanting to know who she was", The word 'was' stuck in Serenas mind...was this woman dead?

Bernie picked up the photos from off the bedroom floor and kissed them, a tear fell from her face. "Her name was Alex...Alex Dawson...she was a family friend...we both never spoke about men at all when we were hanging out together. We went for walks through the forest, hand in hand, we didn't need to tell each other we loved each other, we both knew. I was so happy. We were happy. I didn't want it to end. We stole kisses when no one was watching, and I'm guessing you have met my dog, Holby, well, we bought him together...she died, her house got bombed when she was asleep. I've never stopped loving her...", Bernie started crying heavily, Serena wrapped her arm around Bernie and kissed her forehead. "I'm so so sorry...I really am...I will look after you, you and Holby...even though when I came in here he did attack me, I probably deserved it to be honest", Serena chuckled, which made Bernie look up and smile a bit. "Thank you Serena...I will never be fully over it but I want to move on, I want to find another woman, but there are hardly any woman in search for another woman, like I said, it's not allowed", Serena listened to Bernie and wanted to tell her that looking through those pictures made her jealous, Serena wanted to hold Bernies hand and see what it felt like...so she did just that. Serena slowly interlocked her hand with Bernies, this made Bernie look up and then down at their now interlocked hands, they started to move closer together until Holby interrupted the moment in which both woman were confused but grateful that the dog had come in, just in case either of them thought it was a mistake. But neither of them did.


	3. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three_**

2nd September 1939, the War still went on. Sirens were on and off all day making families move out of their houses to go to the shelters. Once the siren had stopped Bernie and Serena made their way back home. "That lady in there couldn't keep her eyes off you", Serena said to Bernie and nudged her arm with a wink, "Ha! That's because the last thing I said to her ended with the word 'off', she used to be lovers with Marcus, the man I told you about, she cheated on him with about six other men, she's a prostitute, didn't even tell Marcus, I'm close friends with him, anyone who messes with him, messes with me". Bernie replied and Serena started laughing. Why was Serena helping Bernie find a lover? Serena was jealous of her dead lover Alex, how could she go through with Bernie being with another woman now? Serena can't stop thinking about when they held hands on Bernies bed, they nearly kissed for god sake. What was Serena doing? Did she like Bernie more than a friend? Well, she will just have to find out.

Once Serena and Bernie were back home, Bernie went back out to walk Holby. Serena lit the fire place to warm the house up a bit as it felt like winter. Serena decided she would sweep the kitchen floor and clean the house up a bit. When she finished that, she felt famished. She looked through the larder to find something to cook.

About an hour later Bernie came home, she walked through to the kitchen to find candles lit, and dinner set up at the table. "...Serena...this is beautiful...I didn't even know I had all this!, you didn't have to...thank you", Bernie beamed at Serena, Serenas heart skipped a beat when she saw Bernies smile, it was beautiful, she was beautiful. "It's the least I could do, for all I did yesterday, I am ever so sorry that I went into your bedroom and looked at the photos, it was wrong of me, please sit", Serena walked up to Bernies chair and let Bernie sit down while pushing it in. Before Serena could walk back over to her own seat Bernie grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. "There's no need to apologise. It's perfectly all right. Thank you. No ones ever done this for me before, the candles are magnificent. You're magnificent", Bernie looked directly into Serenas eyes and meant every single word. Serena felt herself blush. No ones ever called her magnificent before. She never thought she really was. Bernie was the magnificent one.

After they had enjoyed the meals Serena kindly made, they sat down on the sofa, Holby was sat in between them giving Serena the evil looks. "He doesn't really like me does he?", Serena said with a grin on her face. "Haha! Well I like to call him my guard dog! He doesn't like anyone but me!", Bernie said with a slight laugh. "Feelings mutual...", Serena blushed as she said this to Bernie, but it was true. Serena really liked Bernie, Bernie was different, she was perfect. "R-really?", Bernie stuttered back in shock. Could Serena like me? Of course she couldn't! She was straight...or was she not...

"Of course...you've been so kind to me, letting me stay and all...thank you", Serena didn't want to blurt out how much she liked Bernie just yet. She knew Bernie wouldn't feel the same anyway.

"You're very welcome. So tell me a bit more about yourself Serena. Let's start off with a random question, what's your middle name?", Bernie wanted to get to know Serena before she made any conclusions on her feelings towards her. She wasn't like Alex at all, but she wasn't worse, to be quite honest, she was slightly better.

"Oh goodness, my middle name? Well my middle name is Wendy...Serena Wendy Campbell...", Serena punched Bernies arm softly as Bernie laughed. "Wendy!? Oh goodness, I'm sorry...haha!", It was a good 2 minutes till Bernie stopped laughing. "So Berenice Wolfe, what's your middle name then?", Serena smerked as Bernie stopped laughing completely. "Urm...uh...mines Griselda...Berenice Griselda Wolfe...", Bernie was waiting for Serena to laugh, but she didn't. "I quite like that name...it's beautiful...like you", Bernie blushed at Serenas words and starred into her brown eyes. She so wanted to kiss Serena, see what her lips tasted like, what they felt like, Serenas lips hugging Bernies. Bernies thoughts stopped when Serena asked if she was ok. "Oh yes yes I'm fine sorry, I thought you would laugh at my middle name...you made me blush...thank you...and I'm sorry for laughing at yours...it's just you don't really look like you have the name Wendy in your name, I am sorry", Bernie felt bad about laughing at Serena, but it was very funny. "What did you think it was then?", Serena challenged Bernie, she was curious.

"Well, I thought it would be something like Catherine...", Bernie looked at Serena. "Well, I'd rather that then Wendy any day!", They both started to laugh then realised the time. It was 9:45 pm.

"Well, I guess we should head up to our bedrooms then...if you want", Bernie asked, she didn't really want to leave Serena, she wanted to stay next to her and ask more questions. "How about we bring a bottle of wine up and sit on your bed and ask more questions? Holby can come to!", Serena didn't want to be alone from Bernie at all.

"Let's get to it then...Wendy", Bernie smirked as Serena pushed her away.

Once they were upstairs and all sat on Bernies bed, Serena couldn't help but yawn so she plucked up the courage and snuggled into Bernie. "You're very comfy you know Griselda?", Serena smirked and wrapped her arm around Bernies stomach. How was Bernie so fit? She was utterly perfect. Just then Holby jumped up onto Bernies legs and curled up, almost as if he was trying to say to Serena that Bernie was his. Serena smirked and nuzzled her nose into Bernies neck. "I could get used to this", Bernie said wrapping her arm around Serena, protecting her. There they were lying on Bernies bed with about 10 candles lit around the room making their skin look red but also making them look sexy in some way. The mood felt romantic. They both liked each other, they were snuggled up to each other on Bernies bed for god sake! "Serena...I...-" Bernie started to confess her feelings for the brunette but when she looked at Serena, she was fast asleep, Serenas hand just under Bernies breasts. She smiled down at the brunette and kissed her nose then snuggled against her more and soon after fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four_**

3rd September 1939, hundreds of soldiers already killed. The war was stronger. More sirens screamed, more houses were destroyed, more families were shortened.

Serena awoke from Bernies bed alone, she looked round to see if she was anywhere in the room but she wasn't. Maybe she took Holby out for his morning walk? Just as she was thinking she heard a noise from downstairs. Serena slipped Bernies long black dressing gown on and walked downstairs. Bernie was always an early riser, she wanted to stay in bed with Serena, but as Serena was spread out across the whole double bed, she couldn't exactly sleep with a fear Serena might push her off the bed.

"Goodmorning you", Serena said to Bernie sitting down on the sofa while Bernie was reading a book. "Goodmorning your majesty", Bernie replied and smiled up at Serena. "I would have stayed in bed with...you...but you were literally spread out like a star fish across the whole bed so I left you to it, didn't want to get pushed off", Bernie laughed at Serenas shock facial expression. "Oh god! Bernie I'm so sorry! why didn't you wake me up and ask me to go to my own room or even just to move up?! Oh my god Bernie I promise it won't happen again!", Serena was shocked at what she had done but Bernie didn't care about it, she thought Serena looked adorable in her sleep. Her brown hair all scruffy, her mouth slightly open with cute snoring sounds. Serena was adorable. "Serena don't be silly! You actually looked quite adorable...I didn't want to wake you. I didn't want you to go to your room...I slept very well last night with you...but if you don't want to anymore then that's okay really...", Bernie blushed and looked down just as Serena got up and straddled Bernies legs, she put her hands either side of Bernies face and moved in closer, closer, closer until their lips eventually touched softly, then more passionately. This was the best kiss either of them had ever had. Bernies arms wrapped around Serenas waist to hold her closer. "Is this okay?", Serena managed to ask while taking a quick breath from kissing this fantastic woman. "If we go upstairs, I'll show you it's more than okay", Bernie replied breathlessly, this was the best morning Bernie had ever had. She was so happy. "Lead the way Wolfe", Serena smirked as Bernie lifted Serena up and stopped at every wall to kiss Serena more, causing sweet moans from her lips...or even...both of their lips.

Once in the bedroom Bernie threw Serena on the bed and unbuttoned her own blouse. Once it was unbuttoned she threw it on the bed and straddled Serena. Soft kisses were placed on Serenas neck making Serena moan like mad. "Bernie please, I want you, oh I've wanted you since I met you please", Serena begged for Bernie to make love with her. Three days they've known each other, but those three days were the best three days of their lifes.

"Shhh, you need to keep the noise down...or I'll leave you like this, now take your clothes off, I want to see your whole body", Bernie warned Serena, she didn't want the neighbors hearing. Serena hesitated before taking the dressing gown off. "Bernie...I haven't ever done this with a woman before... I'm not exactly...in shape...", Serena was honest with Bernie, she didn't want to scare her off. Bernie kissed Serena and threw the dressing gown on the floor. "Serena, neither have I, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Oh, and you looked so sexy in my dressing gown by the way, I did notice.", Bernie smirked and took the rest of her own clothes off, as did Serena.

Just seconds later they were both naked. Bernie straddled Serena again and kissed down her neck, one hand cupped Serenas breast while she took the other nipple into her mouth, rolled her hot, wet tongue around the nipple. She repeated this on the other side and smiled when Serena moaned her name. "Bernie yes! Oh I can't wait any longer, please fuck me!", Serena tried her best to be quiet. Bernie kissed Serena and slid her hand down towards Serenas wet core. "OH FUCK YES!", Serena shouted into a pillow to muffle the sound. Bernie started to kiss down Serenas body until she was face to face with Serenas core. Bernie licked through her folds and teased Serenas entrance. "OH FUCK PLEASE LICK ME AGAIN, FUCK ME BERNIE PLEASE", Serena shouted and didn't care who heard. Bernie licked Serenas clit over and over again, she put two fingers inside of Serena and was pleased with the sounds she was causing. "OH BERNIE PLEASE RUB MY CLIT AND LICK ME. THAT'S IT. OH GOD RIGHT THERE. JUST LIKE THAT. HARDER.", Serena screamed and put her hand on Bernies head making Bernie go deeper. "BERNIE OH SHIT I'M GOING TO CUM ALL IN YOUR MOUTH", and Serena did just that. "That's it Serena, cum all over my face, I want to taste it, that's a good girl", Serena twitched with aftershocks of what Bernie just did to her. Serena pulled Bernie up to her and put Bernies fingers which were not long inside of her own core, into her mouth which made Bernie moan herself. "Oh fucking hell Campbell you're so hot", Bernie said, she never wanted to stop fucking Serena. She tasted so good.

After nearly an hour of snogging each others faces off they lay side by side listening to the birds outside. No screaming, no sirens, no bombs just both of them side by side listening to the sweet sound of birds singing.

"Serena, come and walk the dog with me...I want to take you to the forest were I said me and Alex went...", Bernie loved that forest, there was nothing but tree's and wildlife, no one went there except Bernie and Holby. It was were Bernie went to think, were the memories of Alex were hidden away.

"I'd love to, just let me get dressed.. darling", Serena hopped out of bed and put her discarded clothes back on again. Bernie stood up, she was naked and Serena had never actually seen another woman naked before. She wasn't disappointed. This was much better than a man. The sex was much better to. She had never been this happy before, it's like she had finally found herself. Her true self.


	5. Chapter Five

**_Chapter Five_**

4th September, 1939. Children crying in the shelters. Planes forever in the sky. Sirens playing the same notes all day long. When will it ever end?

"Bernie, this is so beautiful, Alex was a lucky woman to have you, you know", Serena walked by the side of Bernie taking the view in and appreciating the beautiful surroundings.

"Serena, you know nearly everything about me, I hardly know a thing about you apart from the fact your ex-husband was a prick, tell me...do you have any children? Are your parents still alive, brothers...sisters?", Bernie was interested in the brunette, she seemed very mysterious just like herself. Serena stopped and looked down, a tear slowly made it's way down her face. "Serena? Oh god Serena I'm so sorry, did I say something wrong? Did...something...happen? You don't have to tell me. I'm such a fool I'm so sorry", Bernie took Serenas hand and with her free hand she wiped Serenas tears away. "My only daughter...Elinor...s-she died...last year...she went out one night and didn't come back in the morning...until in the afternoon, the police came round...I knew something bad had to of happened...she was killed Bernie...by her ex boyfriend Tom. He had a secret lover..so Elinor left him and he didn't like that oh god did he not like that. So he killed her. He. Killed. My. Baby.", Serena spoke through her heart wrenching sobs. Bernie didn't know what to say...she stood there...tears streaming down her own face. "S-serena...I...I don't know...what to say...sorry doesn't even do it...oh god", Bernie held Serena close and whispered in her ear three words, three words that Bernie had wanted to tell her ever since they first held hands. "I love you Serena Wendy Campbell".

Serena looked up at Bernie, eyes were blood shot red. Tear stains left on her cheeks. "R-really?...", Serena managed to say. "Yes. I love you.", Bernie repeated. Serena smiled with her teeth showing, Bernie loved this smile on her the most. Serena wrapped her arms around Bernies neck and kissed her. Right now she didn't care that the dog was chasing a squirrel and certainly didn't care if anyone was looking. "I love you to Berenice Griselda Wolfe", Serena whispered in Bernies ear making her shiver. "Let's get Holby back and head on home, this time I'm cooking", Bernie wanted to look after Serena now, she wanted to show Serena how much she loved her.

Once they were both at home Bernie quickly put some food in Holbys dinner bowl and started working on the dinner for her and Serena. "SERENA DO YOU WANT A DRINK OF RED?", Bernie shouted to Serena who was reading a book in the living room. "YES PLEASE BERNIE", Serena shouted back with a smile on her face.

Moments later they both were about to sit down when there was a knock on the door, Holby started barking and jumping up at the door as he was protective over Bernie. "Oh for heavens sake who could that be?", Bernie sighed and walked over to Holby putting him in the living room out the way. Bernie opened the door to be greeted by a tall and skinny man. He had short black hair with glasses. Clearly someone important from the...army...thought swirled through Bernies head, who is he? What is he going to say?

"Hello, Ms Berenice Wolfe I gather? I'm Major Hanssen. Henrik.", He seemed like a nice and straight forward kind of man. Bernie liked that. "Yes, yes I am. Nice to meet you, how can I help?", Bernie replied a bit annoyed as Serena was waiting to eat with Bernie and she was famished. "Ms Wolfe, I come bearing some very bad news. Mr Adrian Fletcher, your very good friend I understand, has passed away.", Bernies heart stopped...Fletch...her only true friend...he's gone...

"W-w-what?!", Bernie covered her mouth with her hand trying to hold back the tears, her legs felt weak with pure grief. "I'm so so sorry to have to of told you this heartbreaking news.", Henrik said looking at the ground, he must know how this feels. "H-how...?", Bernie wanted to know how he had died...she had to know. "He was a pilot as you know, his plane was shot and it malfunctioned. It started to fall and he tried to get the parachute working but it jammed. He was killed in action...", Bernie couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Henrik reached out his arm and touched her shoulder to comfort her in his own way. "I will leave you be now, I'm truly sorry from the bottom of my heart, he was a true hero, a true gentleman", and with that he left.

Bernie closed the door, tears streaming down her face. "Bernie?...Bernie?! Oh god are you ok? Who was that?!", Serena ran over to Bernie and held her so tight. "Fletch is d-dead!", Bernie tried to speak through the chokes of tears.

"H-he's what?...", Serena felt sick. Seriously sick. She loved Fletch with all her heart. He was a true friend. He gave Bernie to her. "Serena...Fletch was killed in action...", Serena started to break down. They both fell to their knees holding each other tightly.

A few hours later, they deserted their food and went to bed with a bottle of wine...each. They needed it after tonight. "I can't believe he's...gone", Bernie said, leaning against the head board with Serena resting on her chest with her arm stroking Bernies stomach. "I know...neither can I...he gave you to me...without him I would have never of met you. Bernie, he died doing the thing he loved most. He is a hero. A true hero". Serena said kissing Bernies chest.

"I know Serena...I know."


	6. Chapter Six (04-26 03:53:29)

**_Chapter six_**

Sunday, 10th September 1939. Hardly anyone saw any colour anymore. Just blackness from smoke. Dark clouds crawling from house to house. How much longer? How many people had died? How much longer did families have to wait till they found out their loved ones were dead? Just like Fletch.

Bernie and Serena were still grieving over the death of their good and close friend Fletch. Days had gone by so fast but it felt like each day dragged alone slowly like it was going in slow motion. They hardly spoke to each other since they found out. Even when the air raid sirens screamed in their ears they didn't talk, just walked to the shelter. Neither of them knew what to say. They wanted to say something but couldn't it was like there was glue sticking to the back of their throats. They couldn't.

Serena started to sleep in her own bed because she wanted to give Bernie some space. Bernie had lost so many friends, so many family members. Fletch was the only friend she had until Serena came along and turned her world upside down.

Bernie layed on her bed, tears found their way down her face slowly, every tear full of heartbreak and loss. She was pulled from her thoughts by a tap on her bedroom door. "B-bernie...can I come in please?", Serena said quietly. Before, Serena was also layed out but on her own bed. She missed Bernie so much even though she saw her 24/7 but she missed Bernie, just Bernie being Bernie. She missed her voice, her smile, her laugh oh god how she missed her laugh.

Serena decided enough was enough, if they were going to grieve over Fletch they were going to do it together and work their way through this thunderstorm.

"Yes, yes of course, come in Serena", Bernie replied quite shocked as Serena hadn't done this since before Fletch had died. "H-hi sorry...Bernie, I just...well I just wanted to see if you were ok? And tell you I...miss you but are you ok?", Serena looked down at the floor looking at it for answers but as it was a floor she wasn't actually going to get any, because it's a floor. "You...you miss me?", Bernie wiped her face as she sat up and her smile returned. Serena missed her and she missed Serena. "Yes! Of course I've missed you! I couldn't talk to you because I didn't want to upset you and I wanted to give you some space but oh god I've missed you Bernie. I haven't slept properly, or even at all really. I miss you.", Serena quickly said, she had to say it quickly or the words would get stuck again like a fly in a spiderweb wiggling to escape.

"Serena...come here right now", Bernie couldn't believe what Serena had just said. She hadn't realised they weren't talking, or that Serena wasn't sleeping. The days just seemed so...dull and empty. She couldn't think straight. Bernie smiled at that thought, no wonder she couldn't, because she was actually a lesbian.

Serena walked over to Bernie who was sat on the edge of her bed, her long legs dangled over the side. Serena stood in front of Bernie as Bernie took both of her hands and kissed them both. "Serena, I am so sorry I have been so distant. If you couldn't sleep you should have come to me and I would have held you until you slept. I'm bad at grieving. I shouldn't be I've had so much experience from it. It's just that, he was my only friend. He knew everything about me. Now he's gone. But he gave me one last gift before he left, he gave me you. You are the best gift anyone could have ever of given me Serena Wendy Campbell. I love you". Serena was shocked to hear these words but she couldn't help but cry of pure happiness. Bernie pulled her onto the bed and straddled her and kissed her like they had never kissed before. It was full of every emotion. But mostly it was full of love. Serena took Bernies buttoned up shirt off and threw it on the floor. "Serena, I want you, I want to be lost in your touch." Bernie moaned as Serena cupped Bernies breasts and wrapped her arms around Bernie to undo Bernies black bra. "Oh god Bernie I've missed this, I've missed you, I love you", Serena said with tears in her eyes as she looked at her lover. Bernie was absolutely breathtaking.

Just moments later they were naked on Bernies bed, Bernie straddling Serena rubbing her core against Serenas torso. "Bernie oh god! You're so wet! Oh god fuck me please I want to be as wet as you, I want to cum for you!", Serena said while she moaned as Bernie started to kiss down her torso. "You will cum, when I give you permission", Bernie said with dark eyes and a smirk on her mischievous face.

Bernie slid her finger through Serenas wet folds to stroke her labia. "God Serena you are so wet!", Serena just moaned as Bernie kept teasing her. "Bernie! Please lick me! I need you!", Serena almost screamed. Bernie replaced her finger with her warm, wet tongue and started to rub it against Serenas core. Serena rubbed herself against Bernies tongue until she wanted to try something different. "UH, wait Bernie wait stop", Bernie looked up at Serena in shock and asked if she was ok. "Yes Bernie I'm more than fine I want to do something else", Bernie looked at her confused until Serena pushed Bernie to lie down on the bed. Serena traddled Bernies torso and bent down to whisper in her lovers ear. "I want to sit on your face", Serena said and Bernie closed her eyes with a smirk.

Bernie grabbed Serenas behind and moved her core above her mouth. "Wow Serena, you're fucking wet, now, sit down", Bernie ordered. Serena sat down on Bernies warm, wet mouth and felt her tongue shoot through her folds with more pressure that made Serena moan. "OH FUCK YES JUST LIKE THAT OH GOD FASTER PLEASE FASTER", Serena moaned as she grabbed her own hair and her breast. Bernie looked up at Serena as Serena was rubbing her own nipple through her thumb and finger. "BERNIE I'M GOING TO CUM PLEASE LET ME CUM I WANT TO SPRAY MY CUM ALL OVER YOUR FACE", Bernie nodded as she was too into tasting Serena, Serenas pubic hair was tickling her nose but right now she didn't care. "BERNIE I'M CUMMING-", Serena rubbed herself on Bernies mouth, "That's it, lick all the cum up, Oh fuck that's hot. I love you so much oh fuck!", Serena got off Bernies face and layed beside Bernie breathlessly. "We are so doing that again", Bernie said and Serena giggled.

They lay there all sweaty and cuddled up to each other until they fell asleep with a smile on both faces.


End file.
